Enduring Love
by ArayaLioness
Summary: Throughout the hate, bigotry, and ignorance, how will their love be able to survive? Warning: Sensitive subject approached; Heavy MxM Yaoi;
1. Prologue: The Painful Secret

**Hello! I'm back with a brand new story about one of my fave couples: RyuxHay! This one is going to be longer than my first one and, I believe, have a lot more emotional and heartbreaking content within it. So just a few warnings:**

**1). There are sensitive subjects that are approached in this fan-fiction. If you're uncomfortable, I am very sorry. But I do like to write about issues such as the ones that you will be about to encounter.**

**2). I do not own any Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden characters. Tecmo and Team Ninja do.**

**3). There is heavy sexual activity that are to be engaged by two of the most beautiful men in videogames. **

**4). Please read and review! I greatly appreciate any of them. And thank you so much for all of you who reviewed my first fanfic ever!**

**5). Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Prologue: The Painful Secret~*~*~*~ <strong>

**~*~*~*~Time: 3 years and 2 months ago (March Blossoms)~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Location: Shiden and Ayame's Residence within the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan~*~*~*~  
><strong>

A soft spring breeze blew about Hayate as a he lifted his cup of tea to his lips. He held his hands steady, his body rigid, as his eyes were focused on his father, and not the lush terrain of the rock garden beside them. To the untrained eye, he seemed completely calm although his body was somewhat on edge. A ninja's attention was never taken off from their surroundings. But to someone whom had mastered the art of deception as any true ninja would, like his father, knew that he was completely uncomfortable and a bit afraid.

Another cool breeze blew, surrounding his father with white Japanese blossoms. None seemed to touch his dark gray kimono as if the petals were afraid of him. As if they were warning Hayate of the danger his father may present if he told him what he had to...

They both sat in silence, sitting straight in their chairs before the low patio table, eating their dishes of steamed cabbage and pork and seared new potatoes. His heart was racing and he was sweating profusely, although his blue bandana caught most of it. His white gi was sticking to his body. The gentle kisses from the wind did nothing to lessen the heat emanating from his pores. His breaths could not be heard clearly by his father, but he was paranoid that Shiden was able to. They were quick and intense, as if he could not draw enough air into his lungs in time to keep from suffocating.

Yet, he forced his hands to still as he picked up a potato with his chopsticks and placed it into his mouth. He made his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern that did not betray his hammering heart as he chewed. He controlled the frightened child behind his eyes as his father's gentle ones settled on him.

Shiden gave his son a loving smile. "Are you alright, Hayate?"

_No._

A worried look then crossed his face. "Don't tell me that it was too soon to give you leadership of the Mugen Tenshin Ninjas?"

Hayate sipped his green tea before answering by shaking his head. He was afraid that his voice would give him away.

His father gave a relieved laugh. "That's good to hear. Since you are doing very well."

"Thank you, Father." And he meant it.

His father was a good man who loved both of his children dearly. Every mistake or decision made by his children he accepted, because he always told them that he could not live _for_ them. But he was not afraid to give his personal opinion or tell them when he felt hurt and disappointed.

_That _ was what was holding him back from telling his father. This was such a time when Hayate could not bear to hear discouraging words. He _needed_ his father beside him. He needed him to understand that it could not be helped. Would he understand that Hayate had tried his best to not fall as hard as he had? Would he still treat him the same once he found out what Hayate had to tell him?

He opened his mouth to speak once more, but he could not make any sounds.

Shiden's face instantly turned serious as he set down his chopsticks. He watched his son avoid his eyes and become fascinated with his own pair, picking at his pork.

"What is it, Son?"

Hayate let out a shaky breath which struck fear into Shiden's heart. He sounded afraid and nervous. Hayate was _rarely_ afraid and he had never been nervous in his life. What had frightened him so?

"What is it, Hayate?" He said firmly, making sure that Hayate caught his authoritative but endearing tone. He saw that Hayate was quivering slightly and he knew that Hayate knew it also, after he made himself stare into his eyes.

Hayate swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat and felt his free hand gripping his pants to try and hold himself together. His father knew something was wrong with him. And it wasn't that per say. It had more to do with Shiden's reaction to Hayate's words.

He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure once more. His thoughts were screaming for him to lie and keep his father in the dark, for fear of how he would be towards Hayate from then and forward. His aching heart was begging him to tell the truth because everyone that he loved deserved to know.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't...

Hayate slowly opened his eyes and Shiden saw that they were filled with tears. He physically jolted. Hayate had never cried once in his life. What would make him cry now?

"Hayate? Son? You _must_ tell me what is wrong with you. _Now._" His quiet loving tone was still evident, but angst seemed to grip at his vocal chords.

A tear steadily rolled down his cheek as Hayate took in a heavy uneasy breath.

"Father...I'm in love."

Shiden didn't know that he had been holding his breath until he exhaled. His face broke into a smile as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and across his silky white hair. He let out a laugh.

"Oh Hayate. Is _that_ what you were worried about?" A rush of joy filled him as he nodded at his first born son. "I know that falling in love for the first time can seem like dangerous territory. You've never explored it and you don't know what may happen. But Son, that is _every_ experience in life. And love will be one of the most enjoyable and fulfilling."

He was about to continue when he realized Hayate was shaking his head profusely. He was leaning against the table, a hand against his forehead. "No, Father. You _don't_ understand."

"What's there not to understand? Isn't this your first love? I thought that all the women before meant nothing to you?"

"That's just _it_. It is my first love."

Shiden stared at his son confused, placing a steady hand on his arm. "Then what is the problem? Every new love must be traversed by the ones whom are in it. I can only give you advice about what I have gone through."

Hayate's hazel eyes connected with his dark brown ones, tears streaming down his face. "You—You don' t understand..." His voice trailed off as he was overcome with sobs.

Shiden squeezed his son's arm in reassurance. "What am I not understanding, son?" He whispered. "What do I not get?" It didn't bother him that his son was crying although it had initially alarmed him. Crying and showing emotion did not make his son any less of a man. He was more of a man than Shiden believed he ever could be.

_Nothing will ever make me think less ._ He thought.

"Father," Hayate finally choked out, his body noticeably trembling. He had been quietly heaving for a few minutes. "I'm sorry...but I'm not as well. If I could change anything...I don't think I would."

"That's okay, Son." Shiden nodded his head although Hayate was not paying attention. "I wouldn't change my love for your mother as well. There is nothing to be sorry about."

He was searching his brain for something that would make Hayate feel this way in the depths of love. He couldn't come up with anything due to the fact that his son seemed to be in extreme duress and his attention was solely upon him.

He watched as Hayate seemed to calm himself before lifting his head. He clenched his hands together tightly and stared at them hard, before lifting his eyes to meet Shiden. His reddened eyes seemed to search for something, Shiden didn't know what. His face seemed to be cleansed of emotion, although his frown gave away that he was in pain.

"Hayate, tell me what is wrong with you. Why do you feel this way?"

He said nothing for a few moments, still searching for something, before he opened his mouth.

"Father...I'm..I'm in love with..." He faltered, his gaze falling to the table as he took a few breaths to steady himself.

This was it. There was no going back. He had to tell his father the truth. No matter what happened. He owed it to his father, his mother, his sisters, the Clan...and him.

He found his father's apprehensive gaze once more. He couldn't feel his heart beat. His skin suddenly felt cold. His breath seemed to catch within his body and was unwilling to escape. He found it hard to swallow. But, he still knew he had to continue.

"Father..."

His voice was nearly silent on the blowing wind, as if it wanted to carry away his words and tell him that his life could end if he spoke the words that he wanted to—that he _needed_ to. Strands of his light brown hair blew across his face as the wind continued to try to stop him from speaking.

"Father." He began again, a bit louder to be heard. "I'm in love with..."

Shiden didn't realize that his hand had fallen from his son's arm as he heard the words or that his mouth was agape. All he heard was a crash that came from beside him.

And Hayate's words repeating in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Poor Hayate. Usually so strong and temperamental, but for something as serious as his heart and his parents, his normal demeanor has been shattered. And the irony that can be found in Shiden's words...<strong>**I hope you will stick around for the next chapter!**

***The patio set-up for Hayate and his family had the backs of chairs, the seat, and no legs. **

***"March Blossoms" is what I think of when I think of March (the blossoming of spring).**


	2. Chapter 1: Life As He Knows It

**A new chapter! The content is very heavy with sensitivity, especially if you know someone going through this or it's happening to you, so I advise caution. Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Chapter 1: Life As He Knows It~*~*~*~ <strong>

**~*~*~*~Time: Present Day: May Showers~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Location: Outside the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Dojo~*~*~*~**

Hayate sighed, locking the gate leading to the Mugen Tenshin Clan Dojo as the sun set behind the mountains, sticking the keys in the pants of his karate uniform. Another day of teaching the young shinobi how to block a high kick without being knocked in the face or strike with the heel of their palm properly _without _ breaking another student's nose exhausted him.

A harsh light blinded his eyes for a few seconds and he quickly brought his left hand to his face to shield his them. As he lowered it, he caught sight of the titanium band that was on his left ring finger. It had been hidden under the glove that he wore as he taught karate. Unconsciously, a warm smile passed his lips as he ran his thumb across it.

He may be disgruntled whenever he had to wake up before the sun shed its light through his window. He may be agitated whenever he had to break up a simple sparring match that had developed into a brawl. He may be extremely tired whenever he trudged across town towards his humble abode nestled within the forest that surrounded his village after a long day, like now. But as soon as he entered his home and his eyes found the proof of his existence, his stresses of the day melted away and was replaced with a tender love.

One that made him lose his breath constantly.

Just the thought of him seeing his beloved made him slow to a stop, having to catch a few puffs of air. He didn't care what other people thought. He didn't care about the looks that he received or the whispers that he heard. His mind wasn't on the fact that people were a bit abashed that the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan had settled and the choice of his suitor. All that he saw, lived, breathed, was his lover. No one—nothing else—mattered except the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

If someone had asked him three years ago if he cared what others would think, he would have responded by saying that he was petrified. But now, with the knowledge that his lover fully supported him in any and all of his endeavors, he had naught a care for the things said about him or what others tried to do to him.

And he was absolutely fine with that.

An old man walked from around his house to Hayate's right, leaning on his cane. He politely bowed a little towards Hayate and smiled at him, but quickly averted his eyes and shuffled inside before Hayate could even do the same.

Hayate's smile faltered as he stared at the door the man had disappeared behind. He knew why the man acted that way. He knew why _everyone_ had polite faces, but their eyes were plagued with uncertainty, disbelief, and ignorance. He knew why everyone respected him to his face, but then couldn't wait to get away from him, as if he had a contagious sickness. It all had to do with his choice of a lover.

It had been three years since the whole Clan found out. He understood then how some wouldn't be able to understand the issue and the predicaments that could arise stressed them to no end. He had feared the day when he openly told his people the truth.

But it had been _three years_. And he thought, quite frankly, that that was more than enough time to get used to his private life that was none of their business to begin with.

_That_ really aggravated him. The hell that he had to put himself through to be honest with his parents seemed to continue because people couldn't accept what they knew. Or just keep out of his privacy since it was not _theirs_ to be worried about. Or to stop judging all together.

He still didn't know why people were bothered by it.

He continued to walk, a heavy set frown on his face, as he thought of the past. He couldn't even try and understand their position as to _why_ they were bothered. It was just like any other relationship that was based off of honesty, trust, and love: a very good one. He really didn't see a difference, except a few minor aspects. But those did not influence how amazing his relationship happened to be and how happy and deeply enamored with his lover that he was.

His relationship didn't negatively affect him, but people acted as if it had. It was as if just because they knew whom he was passionately spending his nights with, he had lost the luster to be the Clan Leader. He seemed to have lost favor in their eyes, especially in the ranks of his ninja clansmen. It was as if they couldn't comprehend what he had tried to tell them and he certainly couldn't understand their astoundingly immovable defense on the issue.

He had seen many of his brethren abandon the Clan and become Rogues after he opened up to them. He had watched men that he had known for most of his life leave his side forever due to one thing that he could not change. That pain of betrayal would never escape his heart, no matter how many times his beloved planted soft kisses upon the surface of the pain in his chest. All he could do was ask them why they would do such a thing, abandon everything that they knew, everyone they loved, and their home just because of something that he had no control over.

All they could say with hatred etched on their faces, damning eyes, and cold voices was that the Clan had been demoralized . They could not stay within a Clan that they believed was not honorable, but a disgusting haven of infected parasites, Hayate being the center of it all.

The host was the Clan itself: all of the individuals whom made up the Mugen-Tenshin.

And what was the infection?

Compassion for the love that individuals had towards one another.

And the parasites that caused it?

Hayate and his beau.

Why was this disagreeable amongst his men that were now long gone?

Because such a thing was unheard of in the Clan and was _not_ to be accepted, especially for a Leader whose duties would be conflicted with a relationship such as his.

What was this...this _thing_? The disease

The wretched _thing_ was the love for the person that Hayate had decided to spend the rest of his life devoted towards. To Hayate, his former men were turning their backs on him because of an insignificant factor: the fact that the love of his life was a man.

And his father...his father had been the cause of it all...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: There is no conversation in this chapter. I felt that Hayate's concerns and thoughts should be adequately expressed before furthering the story. And they were, to my knowledge. (Hayate will tell me if they weren't...he didn't really like the fact that I told everyone he was crying in the Prologue...lol).<strong>

**But his story needs to be told. As well as so many others that people mute. Love knows no bounds.**

***A Rogue is a ninja that has abandoned their Clan and had therefore dishonored it. I don't if this is true for true ninja cultures...I just made it up. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Revealing Truth

**So Hayate is still having a tough time facing the people of his village, because they don't understand his situation. And it's just going to get worse...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Chapter 2: Revealing Truth~*~*~*~ <strong>

**~*~*~*~Time: 3 years and 2 months ago (March Blossoms)~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Location: Shiden and Ayame's Residence within the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan~*~*~*~ **

"Oh!...Oh my..."

Both Hayate and Shiden turned towards the voice to see Ayame, with one of her hands covering her mouth, the other across the heart of her silk white kimono.

Fear was evident in Hayate's face as he stared at his mother's shocked expression. He turned away from her, not wanting to see her heart break anymore.

Shiden stifled his emotions from showing on his face as he gently stood and took his wife's hand, guiding her carefully around the broken dishes and to the seat next to where he had been sitting. She still had her mouth covered as they both sat down and stared at their son.

Silence then ensued as Hayate studied the contents of his bowls as he left his parents to their thoughts.

_I'm in love with a man_.

The words repeated within Shiden's head constantly, not allowing a moment's rest.

_I'm in love with a man._

He couldn't believe it. It just didn't make any sense. He had seen the women that his son had brought home to Ayame and him. He had introduced them as his girlfriends and he had even told them that he had been serious with a few of them. One in particular, Shiden remembered Hayate saying that he had loved, although he wasn't _in_ love. So when had he switched to loving _men_?

His breath seemed to hitch as something invaded the constant chorus of Hayate's words. _Was it around the time that I gave him control over the Clan that he wanted to be with men?_ He shook his head as if to force the thought to go away and had to know if it was true. Shiden had to know if his decision was what had caused his son to become interested in men.

"When did you..." He stopped short, not knowing how to form the words.

_….with a man._

Hayate pulled his gaze from the cabbage and settled his eyes only on his father, still too afraid to see what was showing on his mother's face.

_….I'm in love with a man._

Shiden started again. "When did you...realize...that you liked men?"

He watched his son relax a little. He could see that the corners of his mouth had turned up.

"I don't." He said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "I am solely interested in women. Except for this instance." He paused, weighing his words before he decided to move on. "I've been in love with him for a long time."

Shiden cleared his throat, a little relaxed himself. He didn't quite know for sure why, but he knew that it had something to do with the fact that his son didn't _completely_ like men. He realized that he would have blamed himself if Hayate _had_ confessed that he was only attracted to men now. But the current situation fared no better to him. His son was with a man. And that...just couldn't happen.

"But, I thought you loved that one girl...what was her name? Aiko?"

"We didn't work out." Hayate responded lightly. "Besides, I wasn't in love with her. This is different. I..I'm really in love with him."

"How do you know this?" His voice wasn't hard nor soft. It was neutral, since he honestly didn't know how to feel. He knew a maelstrom of emotions brewing, but he couldn't quite work through them. Shock was still holding him at bay which numbed him to all feeling.

"Because I can _feel _ it. I realized it...when he told me that he was going to get married." Hayate's shoulders slacked a little. At least he had stopped crying. It had been embarrassing to lose control like that. "We were having dinner one night since we hadn't seen each other in awhile. He told me that he was engaged and then asked me to be his best man. That's when I...I knew."

Hayate remembered that day clearly. It was one of the worst days of his life. One that he didn't want to remember. Sitting across from a friend who was speaking so happily about how he was going to be able to wed the woman that he loved tore at his heart. He clearly could still feel the rush of desire that hit him when he heard the one that he wanted for himself speak about his upcoming nuptial, as well as pain, irrevocable sadness, and a bit of depression.

But the most shocking was the realization that he was completely infatuated with him. And he could do nothing lest he ruin a beautiful marriage in the making.

Shiden looked to his side to see how Ayame was taking the news. Her face was pale and her eyes held sadness within them, but she had put her hands on her lap. It was obvious that she was upset since she was wringing her delicate hands together. He turned to look at Hayate who had shot a quick glance at her. He seemed to pale as well when he saw her.

"Are you with him now?" Shiden continued. He had to know everything. He couldn't give a reason, but he just wanted to know. For his wife's sake. For his own sake. For the Clan's sake. "How long has this been going on?"

"Around two years." Hayate breathed out forcibly. He watched his parents' eyes widen. "Yes. I'm still with him."

So it was serious then. And it made sense. The past couple of years Hayate hadn't brought anyone to meet them, which had worried Ayame. She had wanted Hayate to find a nice woman and settle down since he had taken over as Leader, who had certain duties within the Clan. She had always come to him distraught with the belief that Hayate was pleasuring himself with females and throwing them away. She believed she had evidence since he would always take unannounced trips to the village below for days or disappear on missions without any support from the Clan.

She had even followed him in the village one night after she had picked up some groceries. She had seen him entering an inn and immediately followed. After speaking with the receptionist, she went to his room only to hear moans coming through the shoji sliding door. She had returned to Shiden crying, relating her adventure to him. It had never occurred to either of them that behind the screen door, Hayate was sleeping with a man.

Shiden sighed and Hayate thought that he suddenly looked very old, which hurt him. He intertwined his fingers and brought them to his mouth, eyes still on his first born. He was lost in his thoughts until Ayame's voice broke him from it.

"Hayate," Her voice sounded as if she would break at any second. "Are you _sure_? Are you absolutely _sure_?" She seemed to stare at him as if her sanity depended on his response.

He stared back at her, certainty in his eyes as well as pain. He could lie. He could end this pain for his parents right now and just lie to them. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to his lover. He was tired of sneaking away with him whenever they wanted to share tender moments together. He was ready to face the onslaught of criticism just to be able to live openly and happily with the man he loved.

He held his breath for only a few moments. "Am I sure that I'm in love with him and want to spend the rest of my life with him?"

She affirmed his question with a slight nod, her long black hair fluttering lightly in the soft draft. His eyes fluttered close briefly before he gave his mother a sad smile. "...Yes."

She broke then. She covered her face in her hands and began to weep uncontrollably which made Hayate look away from her with a clenched jaw and Shiden throw his arms around her to bring her closer to him. He stroked her back, whispering to her that it would be okay as she fervently shook her head in denial. His chin rested on her head, he turned to gaze at Hayate, a sad look in his eyes.

The wind and the blossom petals were right. Hayate should have just kept the pain and the secret to himself. It wasn't as if he _wanted _to hurt his parents. He couldn't force himself to fall in love with anyone else. When he finally realized it himself, he had honestly prayed that he could. He had done so much to that person that it was a wonder that he even allowed him to be with him now.

Hayate had scorned him, avoided him, ignored him. He had even resulted into trying to rush the commencement ceremony to an earlier date so that he wouldn't have to feel the throbbing pain of an unavoidable lost love. It was only when he saw the man that he wanted sadly stare at Hayate's reflection in the mirror while fixing his dark green tie did Hayate realize he had made a mistake. It was only then that he had accepted that how he felt was stronger and more important than how he would be seen. And he would not let his love slip from his fingers if he could still get him.

But if he had kept the pain inside, kept the fact that he was so enthralled with this man that he would die without a second thought for him, it would have eaten him up inside. As well as his lover. And he never wanted to see his lover unhappy. That just couldn't be done.

Ayame slowly pulled away from Shiden still weeping but softly, not looking at Hayate which killed him inside. She sat with Shiden's hand in her lap, gripping it tightly. Hayate saw him wince a couple of times in pain. She was probably grasping at any type of possible reason why her son would choose a man over any woman.

Love couldn't be a reason. Most certainly not. Her son couldn't go from bedding women to making love to a man. It didn't make any sense. Something just _had_ to be wrong...either with him or it had been something that they—the parents—had done. But, of course, love couldn't be a reason. It wasn't feasible to fall in love with a man after being with women. Hayate could see this all displayed in his mother's eyes, searching for any other reason besides what he had just told her.

"Have we met him?" Shiden said, his voice barely above a whisper. Hayate couldn't gauge his reaction from his eyes nor his tone. It wasn't dead, but it wasn't jovial either. He seemed calm. But that was his father usually...a calm before the storm.

His father held his eyes as he nodded. "You've met him plenty of times. You just...didn't know. About us." He added, just to ensure that his parents wouldn't dwell on another line of thought.

"Who is he?" Shiden searched his memories for any odd man that Hayate had come with to his home. But he could think of none. All of the men that he had come across seemed to be...well, _normal_ to him. He couldn't think of any man that would have made his son delve into guilty carnal pleasures. And the thought that one would do so made a sudden rage swell within him.

_He said that he was getting married..._

The more that Shiden thought of who it could be and he narrowed his mental list, he was becoming more anxious and angry.

_He said that he had not seen him in awhile..._

The men in his mind kept getting shorter and his eyes slowly began to widen in sudden realization and horror.

_He said that he'd loved him for a long time—_

_ They'd had dinner together—_

_ He had asked him to be his best man—_

There was only one person whom Hayate would maintain such a close relationship with—bordering upon brotherhood. One man that fit everything that Hayate had just told them.

_ Oh no. Oh please no. _

He felt his eyes go out of focus. This couldn't be happening.

Hayate hesitated, his eyes flickering from both Shiden to Ayame and back, not recognizing the state that his father was in. He let his forearms rest on the table as he clasped his hands together and spoke.

"It's Ryu."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Oh Hayate. He was very courageous for coming out to his family and actually bringing out Ryu's name! And Shiden doesn't seem too happy...<strong>

**I hope you'll continue reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Carnal Pleasures

**Shiden and Ayame now know the name of Hayate's lover. It's the world renowned Super Ninja, Ryu Haybusa! You can bet that this is going to have severe consequences...**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Carnal Pleasures~*~*~*~ <strong>

**~*~*~*~Time: Present Day: (May Showers)~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Location: Hayate and Ryu's Humble Abode in the Forest Surrounding the Mugen Tenshin Clan ~*~*~*~**

Hayate slid open the door to his quiet home. He took off his sandals at the entrance. The house was dark, but he knew Ryu wasn't sleeping.

It was too early.

He could smell the faint odor of fried fish that threatened to start his stomach rumbling, wondering if Ryu had caught it. But it quickly settled when he decided that he'd much rather eat dessert first.

He went further into his home, heading directly to the back where he knew he would find him. Each step that he took relieved the tension in his neck, his shoulders, his heart-all of his body. By the time he had turned the corner to the dining room, he was completely at ease. He let his dark eyes settle on the form of his husband outside of the floor to ceiling windows.

He was relaxing in the hot spring that Hayate had surprised him with whenever he had come back from another of his rescuing-the-world-from-imminent-danger missions. He knew that Ryu needed to relax and he had always been fond of hot springs...

He silently slid out the back door as he watched Ryu stand up and squeeze the excess water from his dark brown hair, his back to Hayate. The sight made Hayate shift in his pants.

His body was illuminated by the moonlight, so Hayate could see every part of Ryu's backside clearly. Water trickled down Ryu's taut muscles. One droplet even made it to the crack of his ass, then slowly slid down and dropped to rejoin the hotspring. Hayate unconsciously licked his lips. His ass was round and firm, making his palms itch to grab a hold of a piece of it.

He let his eyes drift down to his muscular legs. It was one of the many places that he liked to bite him.

He couldn't help it.

He untied the belt that made up the white heavy fabric shirt of his karate uniform and let the top fall open. Quickly and silently, he slid out of it as his eyes still studied Ryu.

The spot that he really liked to tease was facing him now as Ryu bent over to pick up something from the hot spring. He had full view of Ryu's delicate pink ring that loved to swallow around his cock. He could feel saliva accumulating in his mouth as he imagined his tongue pushing against the hole. Gritting his teeth against a groan, he pulled down his pants and boxers to release his massive hard-on, watching Ryu stand up straight.

It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

He could already feel the tension building within him as he slowly stroked himself. He knew what he was going to do to Ryu in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't be able to control his hips to move slowly in order to make sweet gentle love to him. He knew that he was going to pound him mercilessly. He was always surprised that he was able to control his animalistic desires while they were dating.

Just the thought of losing control on top of Ryu made him stroke himself harder. His breath was rugged and short as his copper eyes slowly trailed up his lover's body to settle on emerald ones that seemed to shine through the darkness. His breath caught as he watched Ryu's mouth go from a slight frown to a small smile.

Ryu didn't have to say anything. He looked like a dangerous jaguar staring down its prey, exuding elegance and beauty.

And he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at him fondly.

Hayate slowly moved forward, their eyes still connected until Hayate pressed his naked body against Ryu.

"Hey, gorgeous." His voice was only a raspy whisper.

Ryu quietly sighed as he felt Hayate drift one arm across his waist while the other brought Ryu's face up to him so that he could give him a kiss. He rested his hand over Hayate's on his waist and lightly grabbed his tricep with his other as he deepened the kiss. He felt Hayate's cock sliding against the crack of his ass and moaned into his mouth. He was already hard. But the anticipation of what Hayate was going to do to him made his cock pulse with pain. Hayate was ready—and so was he.

Ryu broke the kiss to breathe. He could see that Hayate had already given all of himself over to the beast within, ready to force Ryu down and shove himself inside him without another thought.

"Do I look that effeminate to you?" He was still gazing into Hayate's lusty eyes, his cheeks flushed.

Hayate knew that Ryu became embarrassed by any term of endearment or compliment, but he also knew he secretly liked it.

"You _are_ on bottom." He smirked, sliding his hand down his stomach to grasp his cock. He could feel that Ryu's body tighten as he tried to restrain himself.

"Not here." Ryu moaned, trying to pull away while facing him.

Hayate knew better than to pressure Ryu into doing anything he didn't want to do. But in no way was he _not_ getting something tonight. They were both excited and needed release.

"Then where?" He pulled Ryu close to him with one arm and ran his hand through his hair.

Ryu moaned quietly as Hayate bit him at the nape of his neck. "If we do it here, then we won't want to move after we're done." He was barely able to breathe it out before Hayate took advantage of his open mouth.

Ryu put his arms around Hayate's neck as he slowly but lovingly swept his breath away, their tongues caressing each other. He was breathing hard as he felt Hayate begin to fondle them both in one hand, from the base of Ryu's cock to his own. He gently pulled at his hair as he felt him bite his jaw tenderly, then his neck.

As much as he was loving this, it couldn't happen. Not here.

"Let's go to bed, Hayate." Ryu sighed unwillingly. If they waited any longer, they would be caught. And that wouldn't bode well for them at all.

"Why?" Both hands were holding each side of Ryu's ass, their cocks rubbing against one another. "We're both ready. And I know how much you love doing it outside..."

Ryu blushed again but decided to let the comment go. "We can't, Hayate." He quickly added before Hayate could kiss him once more, "Your parents are coming. Remember?"

That made Hayate freeze. He had forgotten that his parents were coming over for the weekend. Their anniversary weekend.

He pushed the thoughts of his parents aside so that his cock wouldn't go limp. He knew that any more thought of them would end in Ryu not screaming his name.

"You're right." he whispered, gingerly taking his hand and entering their home, heading to their bedroom. "I don't want anyone to hear or see you anyway." He looked back at Ryu in the semi-darkness, to catch his embarrassed expression. "You're only mine."

Hayate slid the door open which led to their master suite. He brought his lover towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room, laid atop a platform. The room was bathed in the same dim blue light that he had seen engulf Ryu.

He pushed the black covers away and laid Ryu lightly upon the bed. Ryu shifted his body slightly so his head rested upon a pillow.

There was no time for foreplay, Hayate realized as he lay between Ryu's legs. Hayate didn't have the patience to go through it all. Not tonight. Besides, Ryu was ready to take him, full force it seemed.

Ryu's head fell back and he clutched the side of the pillow as he felt Hayate insert a finger inside of him. He could tell that Hayate just wanted to join their bodies together and satisfy their physical love. But he seemed to be hesitating as he began to slowly beat off Ryu while moving his finger in his untamed place. He winced as he felt Hayate become a bit more rough, pushing another finger past the pink ring of his bodily defense.

"Hayate," he whispered, moving his body against Hayate's fingers. "I prepared myself. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Hayate breathed, pulling his fingers out. Ryu _felt_ pretty loose when he had been in him moments before. His rough nipples were rubbing against Ryu's own as he brought himself over him. He leaned down to place a kiss on an eyelid of Ryu's and lightly bite him beneath his jaw as he slowly ground their bodies against each other.

Ryu's eyes were closed as he groaned seductively, an arm draped around Hayate's waist. As much as Ryu loved foreplay, he didn't want it tonight. He wanted Hayate to fill him as he always did and then he wanted to be held by him. They had a lot to face in the coming day. Teasing had to wait.

"_Yeah_..." Ryu managed to sigh out, breaking away from the affectionate kiss that Hayate had given him. He rolled beneath Hayate so that his face was pressed against the mattress. He pushed himself up, against Hayate's cock. It wasn't his favorite position, since he couldn't see much of Hayate, but he knew that it was one of Hayate's. And tonight, Hayate could have whatever he wanted.

Hayate didn't need to be told what Ryu wanted him to do. He spread Ryu's legs wider, catching Ryu eying him with adoration, his hair over his shoulder. Hayate got between his legs spitting on his cock as he did so. He was still a bit hesitant as he spread his spittle over his cock. He didn't want to hurt Ryu to where he would feel more pain than pleasure.

Ryu caught his cautious demeanor and opened the nightstand that rested next to the bed. He produced a bottle of lubricant that he handed to Hayate. He made sure that Hayate could see his excited expression as he eagerly awaited for him to invade his most intimate place.

Hayate didn't think that he could be turned on anymore than he already was, but watching Ryu just _waiting_ for him to go crazy on top of him nearly drove him off the edge. He slicked his cock with the warm lube, adding some to the surface of Ryu's crevice, before he set the lube aside.

Ryu flicked his hair across his shoulders as he raised himself to look behind him. He liked watching Hayate's sin-filled eyes glow when he was inside of him. He didn't want to miss it.

Hayate delicately pushed himself against Ryu's hairless pink hole and watch as the head was easily swallowed. Soft gasps were coming from Ryu as Hayate began to push himself inside of him more. His hands held Ryu's hips in place so that no matter how much he squirmed, Hayate would still have control.

He let out a heavy grunt, feeling Ryu's ass clamp down around his cock. He had to let himself feel pleased that whenever he was in Ryu, it was as if he was in a virgin every time. It was always that same feeling of his cock being suffocated that only made him harder. As always, he had to let Ryu get used to him. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened before: Hayate beginning too soon which hurt Ryu to the point where they couldn't copulate for a week.

He could feel Ryu becoming impatient for him to move, because he was gently pushing his ass against him. Hayate let Ryu do as he wanted, watching as he rolled his ass back and forth on his thick rod, letting his hands move across his back. He was always surprised at how smooth Ryu's skin was under his touch. He could feel the contours of every muscle, but they weren't nearly as hard as Hayate. He watched as Ryu sped up a bit, his bum slapping against him. It was becoming harder to control the Fiend inside of him...

Ryu clutched at the bedspread as he felt Hayate still him for a few seconds, breathing harshly. He felt Hayate slowly taking himself out of him and shift, which caused him to be confused. He was about to turn around and look at him when he felt him ram inside of him with full force, causing him to cry out. It felt as if Hayate was hammering him harder and deeper with each powerful thrust of his hips. He pressed his face to the bed as Hayate began to continuously jam his piston inside of him, grunting hoarsely above him.

Hayate was directly over Ryu, not kneeling but not truly standing either. His knees were bent at an angle which gave him the perfect range to penetrate Ryu as far as he could while allowing him to take in his full length. He grabbed Ryu's hips while thrusting downwards into his bruising hole.

Ryu then got on his forearms, body shaking, as he took blow by blow of Hayate's huge cock inside of him. He reached beneath him to rub himself as he bit down on the pillow. He began to thrust himself against the fast pace that Hayate had set. It was hard for him to since Hayate had such a strong grip on his hips.

It became obvious why this was so as Ryu felt Hayate lie on top of him, forcing Ryu to lie on his stomach and grip the edge of the bed and the sheets. He could feel Hayate's full weght against him as he heard his heavy breaths near his ear.

"Don't move." Hayate growled, his voice dripping with beastial hunger. He supported himself on his fists, his cock gliding out of Ryu, slick with lube and Hayate's pre-cum. His almond-colored eyes caught those of his forest green lover's. Ryu was aching for what was to come, but was a bit anxious when he realized that Hayate's eyes were filled with a wild look: a mixture of love, erotic greediness, and the primal instincts instilled within him that told him to spare Ryu's tender pink rose no mercy.

There was nothing more that he loved than Hayate and his most sincere moments. And how Hayate man-handled him was one.

Hayate forced his cock into Ryu which made him jolt and moan out his name. He continued at a slow pace, plunging his cock into him, smacking his balls against his cheeks every time he pushed himself forward. He laid himself on top of Ryu whose speech was incoherent due to the fact that he was being earnestly ravished by him.

Hayate was sure that he wouldn't be able to form words either, because he was intoxicated by the allure of Ryu. His body seemed to coast against Ryu's back, which was glossy with sweat. Some of his long brown hair was matted to his face as he looked back at him with pleading eyes. They could have been telling him to go slower or to keep going until he couldn't take anymore. Ryu biting his lips told him all that he needed to.

Ryu felt Hayate interlace their fingers together and he distantly heard the clink of metal. He couldn't hear the caring words Hayate was murmering in his ear. He lifted himself back on his knees while Hayate still dug at the farthest reaches of Ryu, unyielding and a bit fast. Ryu curled his fingers into the bedsheet which made Hayate do the same. His mouth found Hayate's as Ryu found his own cock and began to finish himself off.

Ryu could feel Hayate growing inside of him, pushing against his tender muscle. He could feel himself enlarging in his own hand, ready to explode. He heard Hayate's breathing increasing in his ear as repeated Ryu's name and the fact that he couldn't live without him. Ryu tried to do the same, but his voice had become hoarse and his mouth dry. All he could do was murmur words that made no sense.

A rush of sticky crème filled Ryu's hidden orifice as Ryu spilled himself over onto his fingers and the bed. He stroked himself a few more times to make sure that he was empty before falling onto the cum soaked sheets. He panted and gritted his teeth, still feeling Hayate shooting his milky love inside of him, slowly moving in and out of him.

He was still breathing heavily when he felt Hayate's body cover his. He couldn't think. He didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was exist with his beloved like this forever. They were both drenched in sweat and cum, Hayate still inside Ryu until his cock softened and slipped out on its own, making Ryu let out a soft moan.

Hayate gently rolled off of Ryu. He stuck his leg between Ryu's and pulled him close, spooning him and inhaling his sweaty scent. He was about to whisper something when he realized that Ryu's body was extremely relaxed, his breathing was easy and soft, and his eyes closed. He smiled as he brought the cover across them both and snuggled against him. He couldn't help it if his ego was a little inflated.

It felt good to make Ryu fall asleep whenever they made love.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ryu and Hayate are just perfect together in every way (in my mind). And Hayate's parents are coming to stay with them for their anniversary weekend...drama! If you like it so far, more is coming up! <strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Just A Dream

**Here's another chapter in the unfolding tumultous lives that encompass Hayate & Ryu. Hope you like it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~Chapter 4: Just A Dream..~*~*~*~ <strong>

**~*~*~*~Time: 3 years and 2 months ago (March Blossoms)~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Location: Shiden and Ayame's Residence within the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan~*~*~*~ **

"Ryu? _Ryu_ Hayabusa?" Shiden was shocked. He had guessed right. But he couldn't believe it.

The man had been utterly infatuated with his fiance, Irene Lew, when he had last saw him. Now, _he_ was in a relationship with his son?

His anger hadn't dissipated after he heard the name. It grew. Ryu Hayabusa, the famed Super Ninja, was sleeping with his son. What made it worse was that Ryu was the son of his close friend and ally, Jo Hayabusa. Jo had been blinded by Genshin of the Black Spider Clan whom Ryu had defeated, so he would not be able to truly _see_what his son was doing.

He frowned deeply, wondering if Ryu had told Jo of the relationship between his childhood friend and him. There truly _was_ no one left in the Hayabusa Ninja Clan except those two. And the fact that Ryu would be as selfish as to not want to continue the Clan greatly angered him.

Ayame just stared, mouth gaping as Hayate nodded. He moved aside his bowls of food and focused a determined gaze on both of his parents. He didn't know why, but he felt empowered. He believed it was because the worst was over. He had told his parents that he was involved with a man. But there was still more to come.

"What happened to Irene?" Shiden tried not to sound hard, but he couldn't help it. If it was any other man, he was sure he could convince his son to abandon such a foolish relationship by threat or promise. But where Ryu was involved, Hayate was like a rock being hit by ocean blue waves: he would get weathered, but he would always stand firm. "I don't understand how he claimed to love her so much and then abandoned her."

Hayate caught the change of his father's tone and treaded carefully. "He _did_ love her." He began, mulling over every word in his brain to ensure not to anger his father. But he knew that it was just a matter of time... "But just as I wasn't with Aiko, he wasn't in love with Irene. He would have been _content_ with her, but it wouldn't have been the same as being happy."

"If he was sure to be content, then he would most assuredly be happy."

Hayate recognized that his father's voice had become low. His eyes were displaying extreme disappointment and a bit of fury. He could do nothing but continue.

"No, father. It's not the same. If he was merely content, then he would be living a pseudo-experience. He would have just settled for someone instead of who he truly wanted."

He watched as his father's features began to darken and his lips began to set into a thin line. Ayame quickly glanced at her husband before beginning to speak in a soft deadened voice.

"Hayate...you _do_ know the roles that belong to the Clan Leader?"

Hayate was starting to feel sick. His parents' tones weren't inviting and warm: he didn't expect them to be. It would be quite a shock for any parent to find that their child had deviated from the standard norm of society. But they weren't loving either and that hurt him.

Their eyes held no tears and were unfeeling. Their bodies were tense. He could see his father's jaw twitching, muscles taut over his chin. The easiness of his state was swept away as the wind blew and unnerving fear crept to take its place.

"Yes." He breathed out slowly, eyes fluttering close. He had been Leader of the Clan for years. How could he _not_ know?

"He can't produce children for you." Shiden's voice was edgy.

Hayate stared down at his clasped hands, slowly clenching and unclenching his fingers, before lifting his eyes and facing his father.

"I know. But there is always Kasumi. And Ayane." he added, almost as an afterthought. He knew that if this current discussion didn't have a good ending for him, whenever they found out that Ayane was a lesbian would be worse.

"Ayane will _never _be the leader of the Tajin Mon Sect!" He berated Hayate, as if he should have known this. "She is already the leader of the Hajin Monh sect and she is also the mark of your uncle."

He added snarling. "The first born is responsible for producing the next heir to be the Clan Leader."

"I _don't _want children, Father!" Hayate suddenly snapped. He watched as his parents' eyes widened and he continued in a softer tone, boiling at the fact that his parents seem to be staring at a stranger. "I understand that providing children for the next heir is an essential duty to be the Clan Leader of the Mugen Tenshin. But Ryu and I don't want children." He paused, seeing his mother avoid his gaze and his father frowning deeply. He then sighed as he continued, his heart aching from what he had to say next.

"And I understand that if you can't accept this, then I have no choice but to hand the title of Clan Leader to Kasumi."

The words rushed out before he could withhold them. He knew that his parents could disown him for not doing as they asked. But if they did so, it would allow him the freedom that he wanted: to be with Ryu. It would mean that whenever Ryu had to go fight another strain of Fiends that endangered the world, he would be right by his side. There was nothing that he wanted more. The thought of him fighting beside Ryu made a small smile dance on his lips.

His hopes were dashed when his father said in an unyielding tone, "There is no need for you to do that." His eyes held bitterness within them. "We can say that you are sterile. It would bring more disgrace upon the Clan if we were to tell the people that you are choosing not to continue with the tradition."

Something stabbed at Hayate's heart. Disgrace the clan _more_? And did they not understand that he did _not_ choose to fall in love with Ryu?

Ayame's face was still turned away from him, as if she were viewing the splendor of the rock garden. But it was obvious by her malevolent voice that she was addressing him, although she spoke to Shiden.

"It doesn't truly matter, Shiden. They won't expect children unless if he's married. It's not like he can get married at all." Shiden snorted in agreement as she continued. "And although Ryu will be with him, we can say that since Ryu has no other place to truly go, he is staying with Hayate as an _honorary guest_." She spat out the last two words.

Hayate hunched over the table as if someone had committed the act of sepukku upon themselves, gripping it until his knuckles were white. He could _feel_ the disgust in their tones and feel their pernicious eyes upon his skin.

Many emotions passed over his rough features. He felt as if he were about to vomit at the words that his parents said carelessly. He felt as if his soul had been forcibly ripped from his inner being, leaving him with a hollow emptiness and void of sadness. But the emotion that took over him was one that surprised even him.

He was furious.

And it wasn't only because of the words of hate that they spewed. It was also because they wanted to sweep his life under the rug to keep up appearances for others. They were afraid of how _they_ would be seen since they have a son that has chosen another man to be with instead of the customary woman. They were upset about how _they_ would look since their family would be the first to deviate from the traditions of the Clan.

He wouldn't allow that to happen. It would have disastrous effects on Ryu and him as well. He had confessed to his parents so that his lover and he _wouldn't_ have to hide anymore. He wasn't going to lie to his people so that they could have peace of mind and be ignorant of all that was going on behind the scenes: they were owed, at least, that much.

He _wasn't_ sterile. He and Ryu didn't want children.

Ryu _wasn't_ his honored guest. He was his best friend, his man, and his partner in life.

He shook his head, focusing on his parents whose eyes were trained on him. "No." He said hoarsely, afraid of what would come but not backing down. "I'm not sterile and it isn't right to tell the people this."

"And what do you propose we tell them?" Shiden sneered. He didn't know why he did so. But he was full of fury at the fact that Hayate wasn't trying to compromise with them. The fact that he was bedding a man would cause everyone else to suffer. Didn't Hayate see that? Since when had he been so _selfish_? He had always put the Clan before himself. "That the first born is going against the many codes of the Clan?"

"The truth." Hayate's voice became hard. "I can't provide children because I don't want to. _We_ don't want to. We just want to be together." He cast a glance at his mother whom only stared at him as if he was an unwanted nuisance.

"As I said, Shiden, it truly doesn't matter." She acted as if she hadn't heard Hayate. "Kasumi can always carry the heir and we can act as if it belongs to Hayate. The child can't live with him, of course." She crinkled her nose in disapproval. "It may pick up...bad habits. We'll figure out later what woman will act as the mother-"

"How about Kasumi since the child would be hers?" Hayate responded before he could stop himself, enraged at the hidden insults. "Do you think that Kasumi will allow you to use her body to fulfill your societal wishes?"

"Kasumi knows what is good for the Clan." Shiden spoke in a booming voice, telling Hayate to quell his anger against his mother. "If she knows what is good for her, she will do as she is asked. And your mother is right. This situation isn't as hopeless as I had previously thought since nothing will be done until you are married...and that will never happen since you two won't ever be able to get married. We'll figure something out."

As Hayate peered into the non-loving eyes of his parents, he began to realize that he didn't care. He didn't care if his parents accepted him or not, he _was_ going to live openly with Ryu. And nothing was going to stop him from doing so. Not his father. Not his mother. And most certainly not the Clan.

To prove the point of his thoughts, he produced a small royal blue box from his pants pocket and opened it. Shiden and Ayame's eyes watched him as he took out an unscuffed engraved titanium ring and put it on his left ring finger, setting the box on the table.

"I tried...to avoid this." He whispered, appreciating the beauty of the ring. "I tried to be happy for him and I tried to ignore my feelings. But I couldn't. And I can't. Not anymore." He carefully watched his parents' expressions. "If I really want to be happy, I have to be with him. And you, as my parents, should want that for me."

Hayate tried to hold Shiden's eyes then, since his mother had turned away from him once again. But Shiden was focused completely on the silver band that was on Hayate's finger, dread creeping up to grab hold of him.

_ Don't tell me..._

"Father, you told me that love is one of the most enjoyable and fulfilling experiences that I would ever have. Well, this is it. I am in love with him and I'm not going to deny it any longer. Not for my happiness. And especially not for his." He held his breath for a few moments before he continued. "We're engaged."

Shiden felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of him. What had he been _doing_ the past two years to not realize that his son was sneaking around with a man and was about to marry him? His voice had left him. He was numb to the bone. This couldn't be happening...

Ayame sounded just as he felt. "You can't get married here." She didn't address Hayate when she spoke, her voice holding no emotion. No sadness. No anger. Just nothing.

"We found someone that would perform the ceremony for us." Hayate said unapologetically. He wasn't ashamed to be proud that he was going to marry the love of his life. But he was a bit hesitant to say what he did next. "And...we want you to come."

Ayame stared at him as if he were a new species of animal that she knew she detested.

"What about the Clan, Hayate?" Shiden seethed quietly, his eyes matching his wife. He bypassed his son's request. "Think about the Clan."

"I am." He tried to persuade him. It was odd how conversations could make one display so many different emotions in a single setting. "They would not want a Leader that could not focus completely upon them. I would not be able to do so, because I would be extremely unhappy if I were to do as you ask: deny Ryu as the person I love and admit a lie that I am sterile. I would not be able to be with the one I love."

Hayate's jaw tightened. "I think it is better if the Clan has Kasumi as their leader, as I said. She will be able to provide children. She was in line to take over after I had lost my memory in the second Dead or Alive tournament. If you want to plan anything, you can just say that I had went abroad on a mission and was lost." He pleaded with his parents with his saddened eyes refilling with tears. "I shouldn't take the risk of managing another man's life if I am not entirely capable of doing so."

"You are capable." Shiden muttered, anger evident in his voice. "You just don't want to."

"I _want_ to, Father." Hayate immediately responded. "But I want Ryu much more."

They stared at each other. Hayate was crestfallen to see his father finally turn away from him in a semblance of disappointment.

"When is the..." Ayame stopped short. She had no idea what to call it. No one did. It was something brand new to them: Shiden and her. Or so it seemed to the both of them.

"Wedding?" Hayate finished. He could hear his father's heartbreaking sigh. "It's two months from now." He watched his father physically bristle at the mention of the wedding and the date. Ayame's eyes just grew once more. "We've already invited Ayane and Kasumi. They know about us." He continued hastily before either had a chance to respond. "We just wanted to tell you last because..."

His voice trailed off as he saw his father's dejected face. He cast his eyes down upon the table, setting his forearms on the edges of it. He focused his intense gaze on an ant crawling towards his bowl of rice. "I didn't want to hurt you—" He began weakly.

"It would hurt us anyway." Shiden interjected. He had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Then what could I do, Father." He said, his voice a bit agitated. Hayate used his peripherals and hated how his father stared at him now, as if he had never seen him and wanted him to disappear. "Should I have told you months before? You were happier then than you are now. I wanted you to leave you blissfully ignorant until I couldn't any longer."

"You were lying to us, Hayate." He whispered. He was tired. All he wanted to do was make this horrid dream end. "Even if by omission, it is still lying. If you had told us before, we would have been coping with all of the new information, trying to find a way to deal with this. As it is, you haven't given us much time to _do_ anything."

"Don't you want to lie to the Clan about what Ryu and I truly are to each other? And how we don't want to bear children?" Hayate angrily spoke. "How can you even _compare_ what we want to do to what you want to do? At least we told you!"

"And don't you find it a bit self-centered that because of your relationship, you and he will bring about the death of the Hayabusa Lineage?"

Hayate's mouth dropped open and his eyes were full of hurt as he heard the scornful words from his father. His heart sunk to the deepest pits of his stomach.

The creases in Shiden's face deepened as he frowned once more, ignoring the pain on Hayate's face. "I would order you to abandon this foolish thought of being with Ryu, but you would reply negatively and equally as stubborn. I would threaten that you'd be banished from the Clan and hunted by your own brethren. It would do no good since you would always stay by his side and the two of you would only kill the men that I sent after you. I would deny you the Clan Leadership, but the Clan will thrive better with your leadership, not Kasumi's."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands before resettling his gaze on Hayate. "You are our son and we care deeply for you. But we cannot allow the Clan to suffer from something that we see as extremely harmful and foolish.

"So understand this, Hayate." He continued in a monotonous tone, leaning forward. "You go and do what you will, for you are the Clan Leader. But we will not give you our blessings nor support you in any way, which includes going to the wedding." Hayate's lips quivered slightly as he heard his father speak. "What you are doing is a desecration of the Code that the Clan follows and we will have no part. We will alert the Tajin Mon Council about this for you so that you don't have to worry about it. Whatever they decide is what they decide. There is nothing else that we can do for you for we follow the Clan."

Hayate froze still in his seat for a few moments, his mind a blank. Then, with his heart gravely unsettled, thoughts in disarray, and emotions jumbled, he immediately stood and turned away from his parents, heading out of the garden without parting words.

He wasn't paying attention to anything. Everything was just a blur of green, brown, blue, gray, and white as he hurried down the steps, feeling as if he were about to explode with the pain of having been rejected by his parents. And to think that he had actually believed that they would accept him! To think that he had so mistakenly hoped that he and his happiness was more important than a set of archaic rules!

A hand shot out and grabbed his as he stepped onto the dirt path that led back to the village, which made him tense. A quick squeeze from the hand made him turn anguished eyes onto Ryu whom he had forgot had been waiting for him. Ryu had only to take one look at him before he tugged Hayate closer to him. He put his arms around him as Hayate buried his face in his neck, squeezing Ryu's body against his.

Before he could even utter a word to Ryu, he began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So absolutely cruel to have your loved ones show that you are less important...Poor Hayate and Ryu. And now they must face Hayate's parents together...<strong>

***Sepukku is the act of stabbing oneself in the gut for an honorable suicide.**

***The Tajin Monh Council are the village leaders that consult with the Clan Leader and aide him in his decisions about ruling the Clan. I made it up... :).**


End file.
